In semiconductor industry a variety of processes may be utilized for manufacturing electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, memory chips, sensors, and the like. Furthermore, it may be desirable to develop fabrication processes for batteries, e.g. thin film batteries, using similar fabrication techniques as they are used in semiconductor industry. Commonly used thin film deposition techniques may allow the fabrication of functional layers forming a battery, or forming a rechargeable battery in thin film technology. Typically, a thin film battery may include a solid state electrolyte to be processable in semiconductor thin film technology.